The Darker Phoenix
by sAcHi kUroDa
Summary: The girl's name is Genesis Phoenix. She is Voldemort's daughter. When a secret is discovered by the most inconvenient person, who's side does Genesis take? HP/GP
1. Default Chapter

Darker Phoenix Prologue  
  
Notes: This is my... third FanFic. I've read so many since my last update of "You Deranged Fool", that I'm hoping this one will be somewhat better. Some seriously great stories out there. Like "Dark Princess", "Hermione's Dilemma", "Against All Odds", "Celestial Nights", "Not Crazy, Just Different", "Angels Do Have Claws". Those are ALL GREAT. Wow you people, you're amazing. You're all great writers. *evil snicker*, hope I can live up to it!  
  
Other notes (: This ain't too bad right now, in later chapters... it might become more harsh and a little more seductive. HAHAHAHA* Nice way of putting it eh? And yes, I'm Canadian. CANADA RULES! (  
  
Disclaimer: I own... lemme see: Ultimately I own only the character 'Genesis Phoenix'. Everything else is JK.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Genesis lay in a pool of blood. Her eyes wide open for the last spell. The silencing spell. The spell that would end everything. The world began to blur and she could hear words. A flash of shadowy black appeared before her. 'Oh God. I'm really dying.', was her only thought. Then, the world slipped away.  
  
Standing above her, shielding her from the savage, "AVADA KEDAVRA", was a figure clothed completely in black. The sleek black material whipping around him. Sharp, tantalizing green eyes flickered only slightly as the neon light spread through them. Swooping down, Sable captured the girl in his arms. His hair ruffled as the spell once again rebounded off of him. He could never be hurt by that again. He had long made sure of that.  
  
Then the battlefield cleared. No sign of the enemy or the Light forces could be seen. War had ended for the day. 


	2. Chapter One

Darker Phoenix Chapter One  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Genesis.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Dripping noises interrupted her sleep. The world had changed quite drastically since she had fainted. This couldn't be Hell. Hell wasn't this comfortable. 'Just risk a peak Genesis. You've nothing to lose now.', she thought, and eased herself from her rigid position. Slowly, she let the light filter to her eyes. The place was completely alien, not to mention quite blurred. Blobs of white fluffy things seemed to line the room, each curtained almost entirely by some sort of flowing material. Attempting to move, Genesis let out a low moan. Her body ached through and through. Slowly, the blurry vision began to fall into place. The blobs formed into beds, and the curtains seemed silk. Turning around, Genesis was alarmed to see her bed flanked on both sides by adults. Witches and wizards undoubtedly. Most likely full-fledged aurors, the lot. A particularly elderly wizard sat directly to her right, practically looming above her. 'Am I to be brought to, only to die in the hands of these people?', thought Genesis. The elderly man now gazed forlornly at her. 'What you old bat? Never seen a girl before? Well, look around and you might be enlightened.', she yelled mentally. Now, he shook his head, and Genesis felt her annoyance build.  
  
"You're awake child. How do you feel?", he asked. Genesis rolled her eyes as best she could without making herself dizzy. 'Oh, brilliant deduction Sherlock!', she crowed silently.  
  
"Sublime, Mr?", she answered. Her was a steady harmonious, cold sound.  
  
"Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore. You were brought here quite unexpectedly. Grace us with your name." Genesis looked away. 'Boring old bat. Since when was seventeenth century English in fashion? What was her name to him? No harm in telling though. No one knew her.'  
  
"Genesis Phoenix."  
  
"Pardon me?", said Dumbledore apparently puzzled. 'Bloody hell!', she mused.  
  
"My name is Genesis Phoenix!", she replied, deliberately slow and clear, like a parent would speak to a three year old child. The woman on her left scowled. Genesis could tell she was about to speak when the so-called Dumbledore figure stopped her.  
  
"Calm, Minerva.", implied the old wizard. 'Ah! A capital idea!', Genesis cheered silently. Dumbledore turned back to the girl. "You must be tired. We'll leave you for the night. Tomorrow morning I shall visit you again and fill you in a bit on your current position. Sleep well, Little Phoenix." Genesis ogled at him. No one called her that! Not since... Genesis shuddered, blocking out the memory. The figures of Dumbledore, Minerva and the others rose to leave. In all, Genesis counted six. Sighing, she curled up in the blankets. How warm they felt. She had not been so pampered for a long time. Eventually sleep overtook her, and Genesis was tumbled into another dream filled slumber.  
  
*************Dream*****************************************************  
  
The scarlet robes swished around her. The man loomed above her. "Ah, Little Phoenix! Delighted. I haven't seen you since you were this little.", said the man, gesturing to his waist. Genesis grinned at the man. He was her Lord. His name? She didn't know, no one told her. "Little Phoenix, I have a task for you."  
  
"My Lord, I am at your command." The man beamed at her. His features lightened immensely, and he looked positively charming.  
  
"My Little Phoenix, what I ask of you is a difficult feat. No one but you can do so. You are a last hope to us."  
  
"Why my Lord?", questioned Genesis. She was only eight years old. How could she understand?  
  
"Don't you know? Little Phoenix, you are a Queen. You are our Crown Jewel. A princess of the highest degree. You are to take my place! I won't be around forever." Genesis gazed puzzled at him.  
  
"I don't understand Sir. Why me?"  
  
"My Little Phoenix. You are born from royal blood, and have now reached the age of knowledge. Little Phoenix, you are a phoenix! You can transform! You do not need to trap yourself within that human body. It is a weak citadel. It will fail you. Be the Phoenix, little one!" Genesis stared at her own arms and hands with awe. She was a phoenix! Double score! But her Lord wasn't finished. "But, dear Phoenix. We must let you go. No Queen can be a Queen without a test." Genesis smiled sweetly to the man. She trusted him.  
  
"What must I do?", she whispered. Her Lord swept her towards a table. On it laid a map of a most intricate design.  
  
"Do you know what this is, Little Phoenix?", the girl shook her head. "It is a map of the four Great Worlds. We are here.", he said pointing at the orb that was outlined in crimson. "This is the Higher World.", gesturing to the blue. "And this is the Underworld.", he stated pointing to the black. The little girl stood on her toes to glimpse the map.  
  
"But sir, what is this?", she asked pointing to the green circle. "That, my Little Phoenix, is your task."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Genesis awoke in cold sweat. Not that dream again. Not the man. The man in red. She was mortally afraid of him. Of him and the damned task. Nine years now, almost ten. So long has she been haunted by the Task. The ultimate task.  
  
"Genesis?", the girl leapt into the air, half shocked and composed herself before her feet touched the ground. A swift spin was executed followed by a kick. Then, something else shocked her, the boy - young man responded blocking her advances and sparring her. Genesis let her defenses down.  
  
"Who are you?", she asked, sitting on her bed.  
  
"Sable Black."  
  
"Oh, so basically your name means black-black. Well, Mr. Black. You've got to come up with something better!" The young man looked amused. Genesis ran her gaze up and down. 'Not bad, not bad at all.', she decided. The young man was around her age, maybe a year or two older. He had a physique of a model. Tall, slender but well built - very, very well built. His hair was inky black and his eyes a piercing green. Genesis noted the ponytail with extreme satisfaction. Her immediate impression was an excellent one. 'He's trustworthy.', was all she thought.  
  
"Yeah, black-black. I wonder if it goes in any darker shade. How're you feeling?"  
  
"Not bad. Yourself?"  
  
"Most excellent shape." Genesis eyed him.  
  
"So will you tell me your real name now? Or should I take a far-fetched guess." The boy took a step back. He was obviously hesitating.  
  
"Sable Black.", he whispered. Genesis shrugged.  
  
"If you wish. Now why exactly did you come here?" Sable approached and seated him on the bed opposite hers.  
  
"I want to talk."  
  
"Well... talk then."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
DEAR READERS: Yes, we all know who Sable is. Btw... I've a creeping feeling that I spelt Dumbledore wrong through the entire things. Please tell me if I did. Any other constructive criticism is welcome. Be evil about it and I will curse you into the next millennium. 


	3. Chapter Two

Darker Phoenix Chapter Two  
  
Disclaimer: Genesis is mine.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The four houses were assembled in the Great Hall. Dumbledore was seated at the High Table, sided with McGonagall and Snape. Remus sat bored beside Snape while the tiny Flitwick and Sprout whispered to each other. Over the past week, Genesis had discovered that she had been enrolled in Hogwarts and was to be sorted shortly. She also became aquatinted with her teachers and other students of the school. No one really latched themselves on to her though. That would all depend on the ceremony that was promptly starting. Dumbeldore clapped for attention. The students immediately hushed. From his place between Ron and Hermione, Harry sat, eyes fixed upon the Sorting Hat. His thoughts were mixed in his mind, even Ron had noticed his random actions that morning.  
  
"My dear students!", the students roared their approval. "I have gathered you today, for a most important event! As many of you have noticed, we have a new student. Her name is Genesis Phoenix. Today, she is to be sorted!", Dumbledore clapped again and the Great Hall doors flew open to reveal a figure swathed in black robes that billowed around her without reason. Harry gazed at her. The tall figure approached the stool at the front of the Hall. Her head inclined ever so slightly towards Harry. They're eyes locked for a brief moment before Genesis was looking again towards the hat. For the first time in Hogwarts history, the students were absolutely silent as they watched. Even the Slytherins breathed with hushed tones. Genesis seated herself, perfectly upright. Her posture was ballerina worthy. Her head was held high as Dumbledore lowered the hat upon her head.  
  
Silence followed for ages. Two minutes ticked by. Harry had practically stopped breathing. Then, quietly, as if defeated, the hat whispered.  
  
"Gryffindor.", there was a regret but finality to the tone. The hat seemed weary. Dumbledore plucked the hat off the girl's head. A slight smile formed on the girl's lips. Dumbledore shuddered. Genesis rose and glided to the Gryffindor table where she was engulfed by a flood of enthusiastic students. Harry issued a curt nod to her.  
  
A mutual understanding had sprung between the two seventeen-year-olds. Harry had continued visiting her daily under the name of 'Sable'. Genesis had grown to respect him, and had trusted him from the beginning. Being in the same house as him would have benefits. She had just undergone a most brutal mental battle with the Sorting Hat. Apparently she was destined to be in Slytherin for all her evilness, but had defiantly told him that she would leave the school if she was placed there. She was placed in Gryffindor, no questions asked.  
  
The feast finished shortly, and Genesis rose to take to her quarters when a hand fell deftly on her shoulder. "Sable.", she said, nodding recognition of his presence. They walked up to the tower together. At the bottom of the staircase to the seventh year dorms, Harry asked her to meet him at the Quiddich pitch later that night. Genesis nodded assent, and disappeared around the curve of the staircase. Harry looked at her retreating back with confusion and curiosity. Suddenly he turned around and disappeared. Just... disappeared. 


	4. Chapter Three

The Darker Phoenix Chapter Three  
  
Disclaimer: Omg... this is getting so monotonous, so I'm doing this for the last time. Ppl who read the later chapters, don't sue me for plagiarism. I only own GENESIS PHOENIX, everything else is J.K. Rowling material. Thank you, reception down the hall to your left.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Genesis sat down softly in her dormitory. The red satin sheets of the beds felt homey and warm... but distant. Glancing around, she pulled the curtains to hide her own bed and flopped down among the soft covers. She noted that her things had been removed from the spare rooms at the other side of the school to the little alcove beside her bed. Flipping through the various pieces of clothing, Genesis checked for her cloak. Alas, it was no ordinary cloak. It wasn't even an invisibility cloak. No, it was a Phoenix cloak. (A/N: OOOOOOOH AAAAAAAAAAH!!!) It was the only remaining one. A sheath of shadowy material that made the wearer invisible, untouchable, inaudible, basically, nonexistent. Genesis stroked the watery fabric, and was still admiring it when the door to the dormitory creaked open. She flew into a flurry and was promptly tucked into bed, apparently fast asleep. Hermione crept up to study the girl's face. Then, as silently as she could, the young bookworm leafed through Genesis' possessions. Unable to find what she was looking for, Hermione swore quietly before retiring to her bathroom.  
  
Curled on her bed, Genesis opened her eyes. 'That damned bitch.', she thought, clutching her Phoenix cloak. Soon after, Hermione returned to her bed and wrenched the curtains shut, followed closely by two figures which Genesis identified to be Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. Slowly, the night mulled the three girls to sleep, while Genesis stayed alert, glaring at any sound that was issued.  
  
It was two hours later, when the grand father clock in the corner struck two in the morning, that Genesis rose, flinging the cloak around her. Slowly, and invisible hand parted the bed curtains and Genesis left the dormitory. On the staircase, Genesis stopped short when a soft padding at the top of the staircase came to her attention. Standing flat against the wall, Genesis watched the stairs. She knew that it led to the Head Boy and Girl quarters - something that wasn't good. Soon after, a tall red-headed figure fluttered down the stairs. 'Fred Weasley', contemplated Genesis, 'how interesting.'. When Fred had disappeared down the staircase, Genesis followed suite.  
  
In the common room, she once again saw Fred, this time locked in an embrace with a girl. 'Oh great heavens.', she revolted, as the feminine figure turned ever so slightly to reveal the face of Miss. Hermione Granger. Feeling quite faint, Genesis steered herself away from the awful, quite disgusting sight and focused her energies on opening the portrait without being noticed. The cloak did not prevent her actions from being noticed. Coincidentally to her advantage, Neville Longbottom fell into the room through the portrait hole, successfully distracting the couple as they questioned his abrupt appearance, allowing Genesis to slip through.  
  
Out in the corridor, the young woman looked around. Sable, apparently, had either gone with his own cloak and was already at the pitch, or he had fallen asleep. Genesis shrugged and made her way through the castle and onto the great field that was the Quidditch pitch. There, her senses on fire, Genesis waited. Shortly, a shadowy figure could be seen moving beneath the stands, making its way towards the very spot that she was. 'Strange.', Genesis decided, as the black thing seated itself beside her.  
  
"I can see through those you know.", Sable said looking her in the eye. Genesis glared defiantly back. She was still seventeen and perfectly permitted to be a bitch when needed.  
  
"Better keep the cloak on Sable, there are prying eyes in these areas.", she whispered, deciding that if Sable could see through the cloak, he might as well be able to hear and touch her as well. Sable nodded and pulled his own invisibility cloak over his body. "You wanted to talk?" Sable nodded.  
  
"You know, Genesis, I've read somewhere about a legendary dimension. I remember the name being... Eriu. Now, I've also read somewhere else, that there is a Lord on Eriu, by the name of Danann.", he paused slightly. "Would you like to tell me how you fit into all of this, Little Phoenix?", he asked. The world crashed down around her. Genesis stared in horror at the young man who had just uncovered a secret that she had hoped to banish with a new life. Sable looked at her expression. "Are you scared Genesis? Dark Eve? You can't run from him you know. He exists in this dimension as well." Sable waited but received no reply. "He is Satan in the Underworld. God in the Higher World. Danaa in Eriu, and here, he is known as Lord Voldemort." Genesis looked on in awed horror.  
  
"Father?", she whispered, and then blacked out. 


	5. Chapter Four

Darker Phoenix Chapter Four  
  
Genesis woke with the environment a tad lighter than she had last remembered. She was still on the stands, Sable was still sitting beside. The only difference was the fact that she was laying slumped in his arms. Sable wasn't looking at her. His eyes were averted to the sky that was beginning to lighten. Genesis wrenched herself out of his arms, sitting upright and proud, but fearful. Sable looked at her, still maintaining a far-away air. He looked at her, her expression was one full of terror. "I want answers.", she whispered. Sable propped his head up on his hands.  
  
"Well, I want to know about you first. Who are you Genesis Phoenix?"  
  
"I am... the Genesis Phoenix."  
  
"So you're an 'it'. You're an animal. You're a phoenix. Okay. What are you doing here?"  
  
"The Task." Genesis shouldn't be saying these things. She had no doubt that something would suddenly creep up on them and stab them both to death.  
  
"Tell me about the Task."  
  
"I am a destroyer, I am a creator."  
  
"And you are here because?"  
  
"My Task is to destroy the race of Man and provide a new world for my people."  
  
"And your people are?"  
  
"The Tuatha de Danaan." Sable nodded.  
  
"You do not have to be afraid of me, you know. I'm an animal like yourself, though slightly different." Genesis just ogled at him. Sable swooped down on her, clutching he shoulders, shaking her entire body. "GENESIS PHOENIX STOP SHUTTING DOWN ON ME!" Genesis snapped out of her reverie.  
  
"What? What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sable dropped her.  
  
"Why do you wander all the time?", he asked, a tone of exasperation in his voice.  
  
"Why in God's name do you really care?"  
  
"Because your father killed mine! What, am I supposed to waltz past you? It's not like I don't have eyes! You aren't happy, and neither am I. We're both unhappy about the same person! Don't you understand?", Sable cried, he had started shaking the poor girl again. "All four worlds are fighting against one power. One ultimate Evil. You're father!" Genesis pulled roughly away.  
  
"What do you want from me!", she exclaimed. "I'm trying to run away from that! I am his God damned tool! I see it all! It is you who doesn't see! He tried to kill me! Voldemort tried to kill me because I am the bane of his existence!"  
  
"WHY?", Sable roared. He was desperate for answers.  
  
"I am THE GENESIS PHOENIX! Ever read the Bible, Einstein? Do you know what the Genesis is? It is the BEGINNING! A phoenix creates and destroys itself! It is a cycle. It is a cycle that my father, God, Satan, Voldemort, Danaa, IS TRYING TO BREAK! The Bible is his way of poisoning minds! The majority of the population out there is Christian. They believe in a false God. They believe in the very thing that is there to create and destroy them! They believe in the Good, the Evil, and everything in between. Don't you SEE that he has made himself the Lord of all four Dimensions? That he rules everything? You are trying to overthrow an empire that would finish Mankind off for good!"  
  
"Then why did he create you?"  
  
"Psht* What do you think, oh brainy one."  
  
"That would be Hermione."  
  
"She's snogging Fred Weasley in the common room. Voldemort created me to take over the only dimension in which his name is LOVED. Then he can just spread another layer of darkness over us all! He wouldn't have thought that his Little Phoenix had a brain herself. He never thought that she would rebel and create a race of wizards and witches which might become the death of him!"  
  
"What? You created wizards? Whoa* I was joking about the Dark Eve thing."  
  
"Well, it ain't a joke. I created the race of wizards!"  
  
"What, you just reproduced all by yourself? Sublime."  
  
"No, I had a mate."  
  
"Oh, ho, ho! Another phoenix?"  
  
"Yes." Sable shut his mouth.  
  
"And who was that? You're so young. What are you saying? You've been around since before the birth of Christ? Doesn't that mean you have a brother?"  
  
"Uh huh. You're confused aren't you? Let me explain. Jesus, as he is called, is my brother. He is dead. God is my father. He is living, and he is evil. God has four names. Voldemort, Satan, Danaa, and well, God. He plays different roles in different worlds. But he reigns superior in all of them. I was sent here to take over your world, but I didn't. I instead created a race of humans that could wield the power to destroy him. Of course, there was this one little boy who escaped his death curse. You. That means you're special Harry Potter."  
  
Sable just sat there. HE was special. He WAS special. He was SPECIAL.  
  
"Well, what part do I play in this?"  
  
"That,", sighed Genesis, "is undecided." She stood up. "Have you the time?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah. It's four thirty in the morning."  
  
Genesis nodded. "We had better go back in. There's still three hours of sleep time left. Come.", she ordered taking him by the hand. "Why do you call yourself Sable? No one else seems to know the name."  
  
"Oh, everyone knows the name. They just don't know it's the famous Harry Potter behind it."  
  
"So you go around saving people under the name of Sable, and then you disappear?"  
  
Sable nodded. "You are a brave one, Sable. Something will result from that." 


	6. Chapter Five

The Darker Phoenix Chapter Five  
  
Reviewers: MUAHAHAHAHA* I LOVE YOU!!!!  
  
Bibliography: HAHAHAHA* You all think I'm nuts. Umm... what Harry is going to become - I have to say that I stole some info off of Fyre Fairy because she knows so much about "ninja mages". BUUUUUUUUT, Harry's not really gonna become totally like that.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The trudge up to the castle was one in silence. Harry's mind was going on rampage. He played a part in all of this. What part? WHAT PART? He needed to read his book more. Sirius had given him "The Genesis and Revelations", some time ago, and only recently had he picked it up in sheer boredom. However, the photo index had shocked him beyond belief. Reclining on a great silk draped couch was a woman. Tall, raven-haired, so dark that there was a tint of blue to it. It flowed in waves that crashed almost to the floor. Her face was heart-shaped, emphasized by crystal eyes. They had no color, just two orbs of onyx framed by diamond. Harry had stared at that picture for the entire night. His dorm-mates had been blown ten meters away from his bed whenever they approached it. He admitted that it had taken a while, but it eventually clicked that he was staring at Genesis Phoenix wearing clothing that he had only seen on the Greek Gods. It was most unfortunate, that just as the fact was dawning Harry, Ron managed to penetrate the spell and landed on the book, tearing the photo out. The consequences were devastating. Harry had screamed himself hoarse and banished all living things from his bed with the exception of himself and Hedwig. Now, back on his bed, with Ron, Seamus, Neville, and Dean snoring like rhinoceroses, Harry pulled out "The Genesis and Revelations" once more. The photo now served as a bookmark. He pulled it out. It was an extremely old photo, but the woman in the photo... she looked older than Genesis. Harry stared puzzled. An older Genesis? An older Genesis... an.... old... er.... Genesis.... and he collapsed on top of the book.  
  
For Genesis, returning to her dorm was harder than she thought. Apparently, Fred and Hermione had finished their little session, and on her return, Hermione had discovered Genesis' bed empty. Now, standing stock still, with wand out, Hermione guarded the seventh year dorm. 'Bitches of Hell unite.', hissed Genesis, as she pondered other ways to return to the room. Shrugging, she resorted to the most desperate way. Genesis started melting away. Her body was now translucent. Testing if she was indeed what she wanted, Genesis dove through a wall. She landed on the other side. Pleased, Genesis floated back through the wall and into her own dorm. Stifling a yawn, Genesis pulled her cloak off and dove into bed hugging the precious piece of material.  
  
When morning arrived, Genesis woke for a shower, and discovered Hermione not in her bed. 'Oh my God. If she's still out there, the girl is deranged.' And on cue, Hermione burst into the dorm to witness her dorm- mates rising groggily and her gaze settled on a very sleepy, very grouchy, very ruffled looking Genesis. Hermione's look turned to one of serious annoyance and suspicion. Genesis waved 'good morning', and flopped into the bathroom.  
  
The hot water felt heavenly as it pelted onto her aching body. Genesis reached out for one of the fluffy scarlet Gryffindor towels. Wrapping herself up, she brushed out her hair. It was true, it reached the floor - nearly, which was why she always wound it up into a crown on her head. She braided the thick mass and wound it around her head. There was no mistaking it, she was very regal. Genesis wore no makeup. She didn't need it. Her face was snow-white. The lashes framing her eyes were long, and thick, her eyebrows perfectly shaped, her mouth full and red. Actually, she looked quite evil in some respects. A perfect Ice Queen. A rough pounding at the door announced Hermione's arrival.  
  
"HELLO THERE? YOU AREN'T THE ONLY ONE WHO TAKES SHOWERS IN THE MORNING!", she roared through the oak doors. Genesis sighed and pulled it open just as Hermione began hammering again. Her fist came down straight at Genesis' face, who blocked with her forearm, twisted Hermione's limb around and pushed her into the bathroom.  
  
"Look where you strike.", she whispered in a deadly manner, before slamming the door full in Hermione's reddened face. The rest of the dorm were looking on with great appreciation. On the shutting of the door, Lavender and Parvati burst into standing ovation.  
  
"Quite excellent, girl!"  
  
"Bravo! Wait till Ron hears about this one. He'll be on you Genesis!"  
  
Genesis smirked, "Ha* In what way Lavender?", and the three girls fell about laughing. Genesis turned to begin her morning ritual of "clothes hunting". As far as she was concerned, she was the only one who did not wear the school uniform, and Dumbledore couldn't do anything about it, because he was afraid of her. Today, her uniform consisted much of black. Black sweatshirt with black sweatpants. 'Very spiffy.', she thought. Long had she tired of pretty clothes and makeup. All a waste of money. Genesis now turned to her bag. In she through her miniature books, quills, parchments, wand, and her cloak. It had been known that Genesis also owned an 'invisibility cloak.' Genesis had laughed herself hoarse the first time Hermione confronted her about it. Now, since it was known, she carried the Phoenix cloak around with her for safe keeping. 'Can't have Miss. Granger creeping around after it, now can we?', she thought bitterly.  
  
Her relationship with Hemione had gone downhill since Sable had first introduced them. It was strange, but Sable seemed to stick her mind, more than Harry did. In her opinion, it suited him better. Now, finished with her daily packing, Genesis announced that she was going to breakfast.  
  
Treading silently down the stairs, she met Sable. He nodded curtly and the two exited the common room together. 


	7. Chapter Six

The Darker Phoenix Chapter Six  
  
Notes: Heehee* I like my Ice Queen.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
They had made a habit of walking to and from classes together. Harry and Genesis were now the "Duo", whereas the remaining fragments of the Dream Team had become a rebellious tempest wherever they went. While Fred Weasley commanded Hermione's heart, her friendship with Ron had been one that would never end. Most unfortunately, neither Ron, nor Hermione had tragic pasts, scars that burnt, and dead parents that they could see through the means of a pendant.  
  
So, as our two protagonists floated (yes, they floated), through the hallways, heads turned and whispers could be heard. It wasn't wrong to say that the majority of Hogwarts were still wary towards Genesis. She was too perfect. Smarter than Hermione. More practical. She possessed infinite beauty, and an obvious air of treachery. And while she had Harry Potter at her side, the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry refused to do anything provocative. Soon, Genesis and Harry found themselves in the Great Hall. Breakfast began silently. Neither needed words to express feelings. They had an understanding, that when they needed to talk, it would be prearranged, and they would meet in a secret alcove situated underneath the staircase of the North Tower. Now, it so happened, that there was to be such a prearranged meeting later that day after dinner. And so, for the day, neither needed to talk. They just remained within sight of each other.  
  
With breakfast finished, both rose and continued on their way. Upon their exit, the Great Hall was filled with a hubbub of noise. The question remained: Was Harry Potter and Genesis Phoenix still human? Of course, with Miss. Hermione Granger close on their tracks beneath her very own Invisibility cloak, the truth was soon to be uncovered. Harry peered at his schedule. Double Potions first, and of course, with Slytherin. Most excellent.  
  
Genesis and Harry arrived in the dungeons practically an hour before they were expected. Snape, with all his bat-like manner, was seated at his desk, scowl fixed on brow. He looked up, and seeing Genesis with Potter, promptly ignored them and went back to grading his papers. Genesis had that effect on teachers. They see her, they ignore, and they tend to think that saves them from any trace of dark magic. The two students seated themselves in the darkest, back corner of the room. And seeing that the desks were made for two, it was obvious that they chose to sit next to each other. Unknown to them, Hermione Granger was also in the room, and had seated herself directly next to the Duo. There she remained for nearly the entire hour before anyone spoke. Genesis broke the silence. "Sable,", she said, and Harry looked up, "I think that we are in the presence of someone who does not want to be known." Harry raised and eyebrow and closed his eyes. Upon opening them, he nodded at Genesis.  
  
"Yup. Hermione, you can take off that silly cloak and face us." There was no change, though Hermione, beneath her cloak had stood up and was attempting to the exit the room without being notice. However, Genesis promptly raised a hand, tugged at the flowing material, and Hermione stood there, in full presence. Snape had looked up and was watching with abrupt attention. Hermione's appearance disturbed him greatly.  
  
"Miss. Granger! I do not appreciate students appearing out of no where in my class. Give me that cloak.", he hissed, wrenching it out of Hermione grasp. Hermione looked like a peeved rabbit. Glancing at Harry for some support, she found him deeply immersed in a staring contest with Genesis. "Now,", Snape continued. "I think that will be 15 points from Gryffindor, and, detention for every night for a week with me." Snape plastered his face with a rather unattractive grin. Hermione stared adamantly at her toes, her face was priceless, and finding this irresistible black mail material, Genesis took a snapshot with her handy camera that she always carried. She turned back to Harry who had turned rather red from trying not to laugh. Genesis again took a snapshot.  
  
The bell rang, and students began flooding into the classrooms. No sooner had the dungeons been filled, that Snape's class began a potion. It was a most peculiar one. A 'mute potion'. Hermione and Ron could be heard whispering furiously at each other.  
  
"I'm telling you Ron, they're up to something!"  
  
"I believe you. But what? We've no proof."  
  
"That's what we have to find out. Stupid Snape can die for taking my cloak. And now I have detention with him for a week! Imagine what those two could do in that time!", Hermione spat. Genesis gazed at Harry, and Harry reached sideways to tap Hermione on the shoulder.  
  
"Hermione, speak a bit softer. It wouldn't be good if we, evil ones, hear your plans.", he whispered in a mock mysterious tone. Then, Hermione, unable to contain herself, grabbed the pitcher of snail entrails and poured it over Harry's head. The class, now watching the entertainment, gasped as not only did the entrails not touched Harry, it rebounded onto Ron. The Slytherins and Gryffindors alike burst out laughing. It was the second time that Ronald Weasley had been covered in slimy creatures of some sort since his first year at Hogwarts. The laughter began to simmer as Snape approached.  
  
"Fifty points from Gryffindor. And Miss. Granger, I regret to have to add yet another week to your detention, for... unprovoked violence.", Snape intoned. Harry and Genesis had by now, felt a little sorry for Hermione, though thoroughly thrilled at having caused a scene. They were now branded, "pranksters", as well as "evil". How fun. Genesis gave Harry the 'thumbs up'.  
  
Potions ended, for the first time, sooner than many people thought fit. Harry and Genesis flew out of the classroom and into the hallways, where they both burst into uncontrollable laughter. Genesis clapped Harry on the back, while he clung to her shoulders with tears in his eyes. Hermione and Ron passed by, Ron still covered with snail crap, and Hermione fuming. She jerked Genesis' hair, pulling the long braids out of their clips.  
  
"You better watch out, bitch. Don't think this is over yet.", she hissed, and threw the clips back at her. Genesis averted her glance to the clips, and guided them towards her pocket.  
  
"So long, Miss. Granger, many wishes for happy detentions.", she replied, then walked away with Harry.  
  
Harry gazed at her long hair. Genesis had not bothered to redo it, and now they were hanging down in four, long thick, braids.  
  
"You know, keep your hair like that all the time, and boys'll start flocking to you.", he said.  
  
Genesis laughed. "Haha* Remember Sable, I'm already taken." 


	8. Chapter Seven

The Darker Phoenix Chapter Seven  
  
ADVERTISING: I NEED A BETA READER PLEASE! AND ALSO, I CAN BE SOMEONE'S BETA READER!!!!  
  
To Sukkumbus: THANK YOU! *SMOOCH*, you're like my only reviewer, hahahaha! Thanks so much!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Halloween was fast approaching... Genesis sat at the ledge of the North Tower. It was abnormally calm for that time of the night. She had promised herself a night up there once in a while to gather her thoughts. Time had been an obstacle to overcome as the months of school counted down. And now, Halloween was on her doorstep and she had no idea what to do with it. Sable had said he would meet her there. He had "issues" that he needed to talk about with her. At points in their friendship, he made her feel just totally mushy and loved inside, and there are times where he seemed to look up to her. She didn't mind either, of course, it was quite true - she was older. Very much so too. Genesis sighed into the night air thinking how wonderful it would be if she were just a normal girl. If she weren't some sort of insane Genesis Phoenix. But... she was. Genesis sighed again, and gazed longingly at the stars.  
  
Outside the North Tower, flying up the stairs was Harry. He burst through the doors to see Genesis sitting peacefully star-gazing. Harry walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Hello Genesis.", he whispered, and she nodded in acquaintance. The night air swept around once in the room, and Genesis rose to wrap her cloak tighter around her.  
  
"So... you had something to tell me about.", she said, and gestured towards the opposite bench beside the window. Harry took a seat.  
  
"I have a problem, Genesis. And it eating me again, bit by bit." Harry looked strained as he said this, and Genesis looked on with curiosity. "You once told me, some time ago, that you had a mate. Well, I've been thinking, Genesis, since you told me that surviving your father's wrath meant I fitted in with all of this somehow. I'm just wondering... it's the faintest notion.", Harry started hesitating and babbling, while Genesis just looked on, mildly amused.  
  
"If you could be this certain 'mate'?", she finished for him. Harry nodded, his green eyes glittered, if not with fear, with realization. "Well, Sable, that rests unknown.", she rose again from the window, and Harry rose with her. Genesis put her hands on his shoulder and kissed him ever so lightly on the forehead. "Dreams may turn to reality.", she whispered before taking his hand to return to Gryffindor Tower. Harry walked along beside her. He was so certain he was the One, maybe he was? He and Genesis were walking in perfect harmony. How could he not be the One when it felt so perfectly right?  
  
The walk back to Gryffindor Tower turned heads, as the two most feared, and respected people swept by hand in hand, looking sublime as they always do. When comfortably installed in their common room, Genesis and Harry bid goodnight.  
  
There was only the worry of whether or not it would come down to the fact that Harry really was the One. He would be in more than mortal danger. Genesis feared for him. Feared for his very being. Feared for his existence. 


	9. Chapter Eight

The Darker Phoenix Chapter Eight  
  
Only two days left until the Halloween Ball. Genesis and Harry had promised each other to arrive single and spend the entire time together. Ron had badgered Harry about this so much that Harry had very well told him to 'sit down, shut up, and fuck off.' Of course, Hermione wasn't pleased about it at all, and told Harry so to his face, with the addition of several slaps. Genesis had arrived on scene, and blocked the actions before any could land on Harry. Hermione glared at the girl.  
  
"It's all you! Everything was okay before you came! You ruined our friendship, you ruined a poor boys life!", she screamed. Harry lunged forward and grabbing hold of her wrist and Ron's, pushed them out of the Head Boy dorm. Hermione was cursing blue murder, while Genesis just stood and stared, contemplating the cruelties that Hermione had just pitched at her.  
  
Harry returned from his job to find her still standing. He took her hand and squeezed it. "Don't worry, Genesis. She doesn't know anything. You haven't ruined anyone's life."  
  
Genesis still stood there, and after a while, shook her head and sank onto Harry's bed. "Well, she did hit a nerve there.", she whispered and buried her head in pillows. Harry sat down beside her and patted her head. "You know Harry, sometimes I think that living is a mistake. Sometimes, I don't know why I was chosen to be the Dark Eve. It's strange isn't it?", she said hollowly. Genesis looked up at Harry with imploring eyes, she looked so perfectly pitiful. She was frail. All the statuesque beauty and pride and wisdom that she usually wore fell to pieces as she sat so vulnerable on Harry's bed. Harry swept her into a deep hug.  
  
"Genesis, Genesis... there are too many things in this world that don't have explanations. It's right though. You can feel it deep inside, you are meant to be you.", he rubbed her back, bringing out strangled sobs that the girl had so long hidden deep within herself mind. "Shhh...", he hushed as the sobs grew more agitated. Genesis' head had made a convenient pillow of Harry's stomach.  
  
A good sobbing session later, Genesis wiped her eyes and stood up. Harry gave her a last squeeze before Genesis strode out of the room. She looked back once, and the tears started forming up in her eyes again. Harry felt a pang of annoyance at first. Trelawney did that all the time, but the way Genesis looked at him made him feel all warn and mushy inside. "Hold on, girl.", she said to her retreating back, before closing the door and heading to the bathroom.  
  
Harry soaked himself in the shower, swimming around in the bubbles in the bathroom. He was still contemplating the problem of Genesis' "mate". Exactly who, or what was he... the curiosity was quite powerful, as he was continuously tempted to just kiss the truth out of her. But... it just wasn't as simple as that. Harry sighed a muffled, discontent sigh, and dunked himself into the bubbly water.  
  
Genesis too was in the shower, but she was brief about it. Hermione proved to be a tyrant when it came to shower domination. She had quite rudely screamed through the heavy oak doors at the "bitch-in-black" that was soaking her worries away in the tub. Genesis was acutely aware that she had the ability to curse Hermione into the next dimension... that would be fun, and Genesis had picked up her wand before her conscience forced it back onto the ledge. She heaved herself out of the tub, dripping head to toe with soap suds, with her hair still shampooed, piled high on her head. Genesis cranked the water up on high to drown out the noise of Hermione's voice. She stepped out of the bathroom stall a whiles later, quite clean, and ready to face an angry Hermione. Hermione however, had decided to recline on the sofa with a book. It snapped shut when Genesis approached her. Hermione glared up at Genesis.  
  
"You,", Hermione hissed, "better watch out. Anything strange, or abnormal that happens to Harry will rebound on to you. Bitch-in-black, how the hell do you exactly think you are? Some type of Antichrist that can walk around doing whatever you want? Well, let me tell you something, Harry has been my friend since first year, and if you think you can come in here in the middle of seventh year and steal him from under Ron and my noses, think again! You'll never mean anything to Harry! You're just some sex tool.", she screamed. Hermione's face was red with excitement. Genesis stood stock still, her hair still dripping wet, hung in her eyes. She reached over, swiftly slapped Hermione across the face before turning her back and pulling the curtains around her bed. Genesis lay on her bed, hugging her Phoenix cloak, listening to Hermione ranting on outside. She could tell that numerous curses had been thrown at her, but anything within a two meter perimeter around her bed and belongings thrown at her would be rebounded. The racket sounded something like, Hermione having a serious attack of blood seizure, mixed with hysterical screams, and slow burning. Genesis snuggled deeper in her bed and fell asleep. 


	10. Chapter Nine

The Darker Phoenix Chapter Nine  
  
It wasn't just dark on Halloween night. The danger was eerily real as the students, dressed up as an assortment of creatures, paraded into the Great Hall. Harry had swept to the Gryffindor table with his shoulder length hair tied into a ponytail. His glasses had been left on his bedside table, and his eyes were a burgundy wine colour. The rest of him stayed in a velvet looking black suit that hugged his physique wonderfully. A cape torrented down his back in waves of satin looking material. A long silver blade hung idly at his side. He had almost laughed at the irony when he bought the sword from the salesman in Diagon Alley. Silver? For a vampire? How... nice. A vampire was all he could think of being. He didn't want to overdo the looks and then end up rising more suspicion than needed. He had arrived, as promised, single and solitary - quite a befitting vampire. Genesis had not come yet, he noted as he scanned the Gryffindor tables. He seated himself at the far side, closest to the great doors that opened into the Great Hall. It seemed that the entire population of Hogwarts was assembled in the Great Hall with her exception. Dumbeldore had risen in his seat to welcome everyone to the ball and invite them to the food. Harry became more and more concerned as the minutes ticked away.  
  
Then, quite suddenly, the atmosphere in the Great Hall changed into one of silence. It seemed like a blackout as the lights dimmed into nothingness. From someone far, perhaps on the staircase, came a white light. It took a while to register that someone was descending the great staircase and approached the Great Hall. When it finally dawned, Dumbledore, accompanied by the teachers, rose with wands ready, all pointed towards the entrance. To their horror, a figure from the present students rose and walked towards the doors. As the light grew more luminous, the outline of a figure came into view. It was pure white, a figure of a girl. Her hair had flew out in all directions, and hung suspended in mid air. Her entire body was wrapped in a white, flowing material. Her skin was ivory, her eyes an indescribable colour. The student that had risen earlier, walked up to meet the girl at the entrance. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her down from her suspended place in the air. In the pitch dark, it was impossible to make out the features that were so highlighted that it was blinding to look at. The dark figure was even more obscure, only seen when it was contrasted against the brilliant white. As soon as her feet touched the ground, an explosion was heard, and the lights blazed again in the Great Hall, and the glowing figure dimmed into a normal girl. The students and professors alike stayed in shock, as Harry Potter, with an arm encircled around her waist lowered his lips onto hers.  
  
When they broke apart, some time later, the entire student body was still staring. Dumbeldore's goblet had been knocked over, unnoticed by anyone. There was only the two students. The girl - Genesis, naturally, was standing there, head just at Harry's eye level. She was not in white, no... quite the contrary, in black. The lips, the eyes, the sharp features, the hair, the figure, all quite breathtaking. Harry took her hand and guided her to a seat at the Gryffindor table.  
  
Slowly, the students went back to their food... the excitement had quite been used up for the night. When dancing came to order, the students had livened up quite a bit. Hermione and Ron were still both sitting scrunched in their seats. Evil oozed from every pore in Hermione, as she glared hatefully at Genesis and Harry. She longed to go up to them and hack them to pieces. There was only one way to retaliate... Only one way. Hermione jerked Ron out of his reverie, and the two of them headed back to Gryffindor Tower unnoticed.  
  
Harry and Genesis sat there, not moving, lost in each others eyes. After a while, she slipped from her place on the bench and into his arms, slumped in a sleep. Harry circled his arms around her and carried her into the castle gardens. He slipped from path to path, aware of the fact that Hermione and Ron had exited and were on the loose at the moment. His sixth sense alerted him whenever anything peculiar was going to happen. It hadn't taken long for Hermione and Ron became deeply rooted in the "peculiar" section. Harry's senses now told him that they were in Hermione's dorm trying to search Genesis' possession. Harry made a mental note to curse them when he got to his destination.  
  
Five minutes of whipping around sharp corners, Harry landed himself in a soft, alcove beneath an ancient statue. It was quite hidden, Harry had realized that no one could actually see the statue. The reason - he really didn't know. Setting Genesis down on the ground beside him, Harry gathered up his energy and concentrated on freezing both Hermione and Ron into a quantum. In a glow of intense brightness, the seventh year dorm blazed and two shadows were thrown into the night air. Harry watched them fly across the sky and into space. When they had become too distant to make out, Harry turned back to the sleeping figure beside him.  
  
It seemed phenomenal, that he, Harry Potter, had won the heart of the next Eve. He sat for a while, just staring into her eyes. She seemed immaculate... in a different degree.  
  
The full moon reached its light through all the crevices of Hogwarts, and its grounds, soon everything else dimmed, and all were at bed. 


End file.
